Breaking the News
by cameronsn
Summary: Even if they had been together for a long time, they still had to tell them...IchiRukia


**A/n: **This is random smut that just flowed out of me. It is meant to be funny, somehow turned a bit serious towards the end but I figured anything mentioning Byakuya from Rukia's perspective is bound to turn a bit antsy. It's short, probably sucks ass since I've never written het before but I hope it is well worth your time!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **_

_**Warning: Sexual content. Please beware of the rating.**_

* * *

**Breaking the News **

It wasn't enough that he was a full-time high-school student on call 24 hours a day because of his duties as a shinigami substitute, people _expected _him to lead a normal life and he was sick of it. Questions about his grades, his continued absence or tardiness to school, random trips to the bathroom in the middle of class that often took too long and forced teachers label them on the grades sheet as cutting class, those no longer got to him and neither did questions about his appearance whenever he showed up with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep or all beat up because of fighting hollows. He had never minded people delving into his life, since he gave off the impression that he had nothing to hide, he was used to it and he knew what to answer when he didn't want to answer so he could ward them off the topic. But lately it just seemed that people were starting to grow more and more interested in his very personal, intimate life.

He didn't know if it was because they had just reached that point in their friendship where they could talk openly about these kinds of things and with the threat of Aizen no longer looming over their heads, his friends just felt at ease, perhaps too much at ease, that they felt the liberty to brush up on those topics so openly but he really had no interest whatsoever in discussing such matters. Because he had been sleeping with Rukia right under their noses for such a long time it seemed somehow inappropriate and deceitful to come out and say it just now. Even Byakuya never as much suspected that he was banging his little sister right under noble roof.

"Hey."

He was forced out of his reverie and he shook his head, eyes focusing on Rukia below him, looking up at him with her brows furrowed in concern. They were naked in his room and he was buried inside of her to the hilt when he had completely dozed off.

"Sorry," he whispered, leaning into the small hand that reached up to cup his flushed cheek gently.

"You were pretty out of it," Rukia said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, leaned down to kiss her as he pulled back and moved inside of her again. "Mnn...you feel good," he panted, making her smile as he picked up his pace.

Rukia moved along with him and the warm summer night seemed to still for them, concubines and all, only breathless moans and panted loving declarations could be heard. At the height of their passion, Ichigo grabbed her around her waist and held her there while he pounded into her and she felt another powerful wave of pleasure wash over her at Ichigo's ability to manhandle her like that. She arched her back, hands clinging onto Ichigo's muscled arms for purchase as she felt her g-spot being stimulated dead on. Impending orgasm rendered her entirely immobile. Her whole body stiffened, muscles turning into themselves while all of her senses shut off at once and blissful release coursed through her, pouring out of her in thick spurts.

Ichigo buried his face in her neck, bit hard on the skin so to subdue the strained groan that left his mouth as he came inside of her, the tightness around him milking him to the last drop. They breathed into each other's narrowly parted lips, foreheads gently pressed together and eyes locked under the dark mantle of the night.

"We have to tell them," was all Ichigo said before he pulled out and laid his head on her chest, momentarily passing out from exhaustion and release on top of her.

Rukia's breathing was still labored as she tangled her fingers in orange locks of hair and idly brushed through them. "They asked again?" she said incredulously.

Rukia knew that at some point, when things had started to get serious between them, they should have told everyone that they were together but, in their defense, the timing just never seemed right. She never would have expected that after Aizen's defeat and Ichigo's retrieval of his powers, all of their alleged closer friends would start asking questions.

"_So when are you settling down?"_

Ichigo hated being asked that the most, would have yelled to the world that he _was_ already _settled down _a long time ago but he, being Ichigo and all, worried about Inoue and how she would take the news, especially because this particular question seemed to be asked in pertains to her and she never seemed to mind. Urahara, Yourichi, Keigo and Mizuro, his dad and even his sisters were always talking about what a great couple they made. He may be a bit oblivious when it came to matters of the heart (completely, if you asked Rukia) but even he could see the admiration-turned-to-love in her eyes and he didn't know how to break it to her, out of everyone else. She would probably smile, shrug her shoulders and say it was alright, turn around and run. But the initial reaction, seeing her eyes dull with pain as her heart broke into a million pieces and then see her force a smile she didn't mean so he wouldn't feel bad was something Rukia was sure Ichigo didn't want to face. No amount of training could make Ichigo strong enough to stand a woman's tears.

The female shinigami had known that people would get hurt but she herself had hurt for such a long time, too and Ichigo had been like a breath of fresh air after endless years of breathing nothing but dust. He made her feel alive in more ways than she had ever thought possible, even if sometimes it was anger she felt, most of the time the emotion was so pure and real it was almost tangible. She, too had someone that she would have a hard time telling the news to. Her nii-sama had been alone for so long and though he seemed to be opening up to her more and more these days and even going as far as to show her that her company was appreciated, she knew all progress was going to be for naught once she told him that she loved Ichigo and was considering him for a long-term partnership.

Her brother was admittedly not a fan of Kurosaki Ichigo, he had made that clear from the moment he first set foot in Soul Society and she could tell Ichigo was far from winning him over. Nii-sama still referred to him as the 'uncouth rebel' and that had not changed regardless of everything he had managed to accomplish in the past couple of years. That and...well, there probably was a Soul Society rule regarding this type of relationship. She didn't know if it was even accepted in Seireitei to date a substitute shinigami. Even if it was, she still had the matter of the house that she belonged to to settle. Would the Kuchiki clan even be willing to accept a substitute shinigami that had no house name he belonged to as the partner of one of their own?

So here they lay, worries thick in the air, ruining the post-coital bliss that preceded their bout of passion. Ichigo sat back and pulled her up so she could sit on his lap and they shared soft and languid kisses that seemed to whisper their love into the wind.

"We'll tell them one day," Rukia says encouragingly and Ichigo pouts at that because he wants the prying and the suggestions to stop but Rukia knocks him over the head before he can utter a response.

"What the hell idiot!?" Ichigo glares at her.

"Stop making such a pitiful face, moron," she says and he huffs angrily though all worries are put to rest when she smiles at him.

He knows eventually it will be okay.

* * *

**End. **Well I have no idea where the hell this came from but I think I might be starting to fall in love with this pairing and that's saying a lot considering all I have ever written in my life is yaoi. This is the first het pairing I have liked since Bulma and Vegeta from DBZ! Amazing, though it shouldn't be surprising considering Rukia is the first girl in a Manga that isn't completely fucking useless for a change, maybe that's why. I can't stand girls that are brushed off to the side and made to be crying damsels. Seriously, we need more chicks like Rukia!


End file.
